Fruits in a Blender
by Akiru chan
Summary: The plan was simple, get rid of the blond that had weasled his way into Itachi's life. Unfortunately Sasuke never planned on falling for Naruto, or seducing his brother in the process. ItaSasuNaru.


_A/N- Gift fic for Daydreamer79 on Y!Gallery. Happy Birthday dear._

_This is my first ItaSasuNaru fic... so please go easy on it. xD lol. _

_Beta'ed by the lovely Disgruntled Minion. Lost of love to her. _

_

* * *

_

**The Kiwi

* * *

**

Blaring horns sounded, lines of cars racing and piling up in line hoping to quickly leave behind the campus that had claimed their time and lives for the past months. The summer was picking up and promising some fun and relaxation for the students who were finally able to quell the stress that finals had brought about.

While others dreaded the time they would spend at home, with their parents and family members. With summer came a whole new slue of problems and anxieties. They would be leaving the piece and quiet that University life had bestowed upon them. Somehow the stresses of research papers and exams seemed to become a welcoming distraction to the problems that seemed to arise once one walked through the threshold of their home.

Most did not fall into that category, preferring to look forward to beach parties and the prospect of getting laid. What was more fun then getting themselves involved in a summer romance that promised not to run into anything serious? Just a fling to past the hot summer months.

"Get out of the way idiot." A cluster of boys, freshmen by the looks of it, zipped by drinking beers in the bed of a new Chevy. In the process the driver honked at the young man who had chosen that moment to cross the sweltering asphalt of the road. Raven hair was tousled by the breeze that was created by the swift vehicle. He had to hold back the nasty retort that was flowing to the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke Uchiha hated the end of spring term, probably even more than he hated the beginning of summer itself. The thick Californian sun baked the earth, sucking with expertise at the moisture that life needed. The remaining water hung heavy in the air; humidity making it hard to breathe at times.

Summer was really a double-edged sword. To stay here meant three months of peace and quiet in a sauna. Sasuke couldn't say he was fond of the heat. Even as a young child, he always looked forward to the trips his family would take to their summerhouse in Alaska. It had been many years since he had taken a trip to the old estate. For all he knew his brother could have sold the home.

Itachi had refused to visit the many Uchiha properties since the passing of their parents. The older man might never admit to it, but Sasuke knew that his brother had taken the loss the hardest. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha might not have been the most affectionate of parents, but that did not mean their family had been without love.

Fugaku in particular was a harsh and strict man, one that made sure that his sons got ahead in the world. He was particularly hard on Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha name, and would push the boy to go beyond his limitations. The night of their parent's death, Itachi had a rather ugly argument with their father, leaving Mikoto in tears.

Sasuke had hid within his room. Only being ten at the time, he didn't quite understand the full extent of what was transpiring down in the living room. Instead he preferred to hide away from the hurtful words and fitful cries of his mother.

Itachi had finally snapped that night, telling Fugaku that he was no longer a puppet for the elder Uchiha to control. He spoke proud and clear of the path he wished to take in life. For a fifteen year old, Itachi was bright and knew exactly what he wanted in life. Psychology had caught his eye months ago, and Itachi found his passion in the way other human minds worked.

That night, Itachi had refused his fathers position as vice president at the publishing company the Uchiha's had owned and run for more years than Sasuke could count. Fugaku had taken it harder than anyone would have thought. In a fit of anger he had stormed from the house, their mother hot on his heals.

It wasn't until hours later that they had gotten the call. Apparently Fugaku had taken a walk to clear his head, Mikoto along side to ease her husbands' anger. The road had been wet from the rain they had gotten earlier that day; it was no surprise that a car would slip when they took that turn too fast. Sasuke had come to do it himself many years later.

Sasuke's parents had died that night. The car had come too quickly for either of them to react. Fugaku had been dead on the scene; Mikoto lost her life on the operating table. Itachi changed that day, he became freer with the way he lived his life. Apparently he learned to live each day as it came, and never to regret days passed. It really didn't shock Sasuke much when his brother took up his place as CEO of the Uchiha Company. In the end Fugaku got his wish, even if he wasn't alive to see it.

Ironically enough Sasuke had followed Itachi's dream. Next year he would be going to graduate school for his doctorate in psychology. If Itachi could not bring himself to live his life the way he had always wished, then Sasuke would live it for him. After all it was the least he could do. Itachi meant more to Sasuke then he would ever be willing to admit. They were the closet of friends, and the biggest of rivals. It was never a boring day when the Uchiha brothers were together.

The thought of seeing Itachi again brought Sasuke back to the problem at hand. Staying here would mean dealing with the heat, but heading home to the beach house in Virginia meant cooler weather and an annoying sibling. This summer though, promised to be even more of a headache. In a short and to the point phone call, Itachi had broken the wonderful news that his boyfriend had moved in with him.

Now normally this would not have bothered Sasuke. He had been aware of his brother sexual preferences for most of his life. Plus Sasuke would have been a hypocrite to judge his brother in such a way. Sasuke might not have been gay like his brother, but he wasn't all the way straight either. He liked to think of himself as walking on the line, neither sex calling his attention more than the other. Thinking on it, Sasuke decided he was probably more bisexual than anything else. He had shared his bed with both women and men in the few years that he had been sexually active.

What did bother Sasuke about this whole situation was that Itachi was getting serious. Something about that did not sit well in Sasuke's gut. His brother hadn't attached himself to anyone he had dated in the past. He wouldn't even bring them home to meet Sasuke. In truth they were only a means to relieve the sexual frustration that would tend to build up.

To have Itachi allow one of his fuck toys to move in, sent warning bells off in Sasuke's head. It took more force than what he was willing to admit to squash the creeping jealousy that swelled in his gut. He had no say in his brother's personal life, so he would keep his mouth shut. Granted that was only if he approved of the male. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to get into an abusive relationship. The mere idea of that happening was laughable, Itachi was the last person anyone would think of abusing or taking advantage of. At this point Sasuke was just being an overly paranoid and rather oddly jealous brother.

The jealousy was blamed on the fact that Sasuke didn't want to have to share his brother. It was a natural psychological issue that he would have to deal with. He would have to share his brother's affection and Sasuke wasn't sure he was ready to.

Letting a sigh dissipate into the arid climate of California, Sasuke checked the road once more. This time his path was clear of idiotic freshman and their speeding trucks. With swift and practiced steps Sasuke wasted no time in locating his car. The boxes that littered his own campus apartment had been picked up earlier that day by the moving truck Itachi had arranged to transport Sasuke's belongings home. All that the younger Uchiha had to worry about was the long trip home, and the menace that had intruded himself in the Uchiha's life.

Silver keys glinted in the sunlight, as they were pulled from the back pocket of the faded blue jeans that hung low on Sasuke's hips. The black graphic tee that he wore matched with the smooth paint job of his Nissan. The observation made Sasuke cringe; perhaps his brother had been right. Black did cover the majority of his belongings, not that he could help it. The dark color just seemed to call out to him.

It was times like these that Sasuke was grateful for the light beige leather interior that he had chosen. Not only did it give off a sophisticated air, but it also proved to lighten up the interior. The engine revved, a soft plume of smoke twisting up from a back pipe. Students walked by, giving uncaring glances towards the car. They wouldn't hurry their progress regardless how loud the hum of the engine might grow. Another reason why Sasuke really hated dealing with this time of year.

Finally Sasuke pulled out, speeding as much as he could. The open road was calling him, just as much as his senses told him to stay put. Looking back as the city grew smaller and smaller in the background, something told him he would not be returning the same person. It was an odd feeling, like something new and profound was waiting for him just beyond the horizon.

Sasuke pushed the thought from his head; first things first. He had to focus on the immediate problem of his brother's lover, and then from there he could begin to worry about life altering events.

* * *

The Virginian sun bore down, but the breeze of the ocean cooled its intensity, not that Sasuke would have noticed. He had his windows firmly rolled up, his air conditioner blasting chilly air onto porcelain like skin. Dark eyes glanced towards the gray surf, rolling waves coming to crash at the beaches beginning to his left.

Tourist were already crawling all over the place, even this early in the season. A mother ushered her two boys to stand in front of the giant statue of Neptune that sat along the boardwalk. The sight sent a wave of nostalgia to grasp at Sasuke, choking him with the painfully sad memories. His own mother had once forced the two Uchiha boys to smile for the camera while standing alongside the god of the ocean.

Sasuke had tried climbing it soon after, proclaiming that he was braver than Itachi and could make it too the top. He had firmly ignored his brother's protest, believing the older boy was trying to save his own pride. It was only after Sasuke had fallen and nursed his scrapped knee and palms that he begrudgingly admitted that his brother was right in calling him an idiot.

The Hilton skywalk cast a shadow over his car, stirring him from his thoughts. It was probably for the better since he was moving through the busier part of town. People lined the streets, filing in and out of beach shops and seafood restaurants. Sasuke would have to be sure to visit one before leaving. He loved the crab cakes here.

It took another twenty minutes to get into the residential area, beach houses began to line both side of the roads. Not surprisingly the larger homes seemed to face the beach. The price tag for a lot with beach access was through the roof, only the wealthiest could usually call those plots home.

A beautiful white paneled house loomed in the distance. The wrap around porch and back decks were lined with rocking chairs and chase lounges. In one sat his brother, sipping something Sasuke couldn't be sure of. It was heart warming to see that someone was waiting for him. That was what made this place home, or any other place his brother resided for that matter. For Sasuke 'home' was not a place or even an idea. Home was when he was with Itachi. He was all Sasuke had, and no place could feel comforting and familiar without him there, it was as simple as that.

The drink was set on a sea foam colored table, the paint worn off for an aged affect. Itachi hurried himself down the creaking steps to greet his brother. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other. Christmas had been a hectic event, and they had only gotten a few days to sit back and enjoy the others company.

"About time, I was beginning to think you had gotten yourself lost, little butt." Sasuke glared at the familiar nickname. It had gone through many changes and tones before ending up as it was today. Itachi had started with just calling him an ass whenever Sasuke proved to be a typical younger sibling. Their mother had complained that foul language was not to be used inside her walls, so it had morphed to butt. Back then the name was laced with irritation and annoyance, but today each 'little butt' Itachi uttered held an underlying affection.

"Shut up. I got held up in Memphis."

"Why the hell did you go through Memphis?" Sasuke shrugged, trying to ignore his brother's questioning looks.

"Hadn't been. Thought it would be nice to see the birth place of rock 'n roll." It wasn't quite the truth, but it would do.

Itachi stared for a moment, not really caring for his brother's reasons but something about making Sasuke sit and sweat made the whole ordeal amusing.

"Well let's get you inside. I'm sure you're tired of having your ass stick to leather and you probably could do with a big lunch."

The two brothers padded up the wooden steps, being sure to skip the second to last step. The wood had begun to rot, making it a hazard for any who dared stepped to heavily on it. For the two Uchiha's it had just become second nature to avoid it.

"You still haven't fixed that step."

"The movers called, there was a hold up. Said they wouldn't be able to deliver your stuff for about another three days." Itachi stated, switching the subject quickly and drawing Sasuke's attention away from the broken step.

Sasuke faltered for a moment, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. The company that had been used had come with guarantee after guarantee that they delivered on time.

"You're shitting me." Itachi gave him a serious look, and Sasuke just dreaded to hear the conformation.

"Yeah, I am." Sasuke was shoved through the door before he could say much of anything. He should have knowing better. If his stuff had really been running late, Itachi wouldn't have bothered informing him letting him figure it out all on his own. "Your stuff is already unpacked and in your room."

"You went through my stuff?" Nothing more was said on the subject, Itachi wouldn't reply and Sasuke wasn't in the mood to argue about it. He was home, and that meant he was about to come face to face with the man that had somehow rooted his way into Itachi's life and subsequently Sasuke's as well.

The house was just as he last remembered. His mother's nautical theme was still present throughout. Neither of the brothers could bring themselves to change the décor. It just didn't seem right to erase the last essence their mother had here.

"Naruto's in the kitchen making lunch. So you can either join me in the pool or lay around till it's time to eat." It was only then that Sasuke realized Itachi had been wearing his board shorts with his white wife beater. He had learned a long time ago not to scrutinize his brother's attire too severely. Otherwise Sasuke found himself staring unable to turn away.

"I'll stay inside." Itachi nodded, moving past him out towards the infinity pool that overlooked Chesapeake Bay. It looked like it would be up to Sasuke to make friendly with his brothers new boyfriend. He only hoped that he could find some fault in the guy, and hopefully talk his brother out of pursuing this relationship.

Taking a deep breath he schooled his features, leaving his face blank and emotionless. Sasuke wasn't going to let this guy be fooled into thinking that he was welcomed here. A clang from the kitchen drew his attention, forcing his course towards the lighted opening in the living room.

It was strange to know someone was putting the kitchen to good use. Sasuke and Itachi had taken to eating out or calling for delivery. Perhaps it would be a nice change to eat some home cooked food for once.

Turning the corner Sasuke came into the breakfast area, his sneakers squeaking on the tiled floor. So much for making a soundless entry. The putrid smell oozing from the kitchen caught Sasuke's attention before any sight. He scrunched his nose, despising the obvious smell of freshly boiled eggs.

"Sorry, thought I'd make egg sandwiches for lunch. Itachi seems to like them quite a bit." Sasuke stopped in his steps, the voice was deep and joyful something he was not quite used to. Even during his high school years he had surrounded himself with quiet and serious individuals.

Blue eyes stood out on a backdrop of tanned skinned framed by a curtain of thick golden blond hair. This man, whom stood in front of Sasuke was everything he had ever wanted; Naruto was a poster child for the hot, blond surfer boy image. The realization froze Sasuke in mortification. Itachi, his own flesh and blood, was dating his wet dream come true. '_Fuck_.'

Naruto watched wide eyed as Sasuke spun on his heal and retreated, right as he was about to give the youngest Uchiha a formal introduction. Perhaps it had been something he said? Unless Sasuke had an animosity towards eggs, Naruto couldn't be sure what had exactly happened.

"Will you be eating lunch with us?" He called, hoping to draw the man who looked so much like Itachi that it was scary, back into the room. Instead all he received was a wave of acknowledgment before Sasuke disappeared from sight.

He wouldn't think too much of it. Itachi had told him many times of his brother's strange behavior. Naruto would just have to mark it off as one of those things that Sasuke did. Without a second thought on the matter, he focused his full attention to chopping up the remainder of the eggs he had boiled.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on the neatly made bed in his room. The aged quilt was soft against his cheek, the fabric having been worn and broken in after many years of use. Faded logos from feedbags sewn together for the underside gave away its nineteenth century birth date. It was only one piece from his mother's massive quilt collection.

His mind raced with thoughts of the blond downstairs, and to his brother who floated lazily in the pool. Sasuke was sure if he were to look out his window that overlooked the back deck he would find Itachi laying haphazardly on his neon pink float. His brother really could be a fag at times, but Sasuke couldn't help the warm smile that played on his lips. It was probably Itachi's quirks that Sasuke loved the most.

That love was the only thing that gnawed at his conscious, driving back the unholy thoughts that surrounded Naruto. It was obvious to Sasuke now, why Itachi had grown so attach to the blond. Hell he had only known Naruto for a grand total of a few minutes and he was already having trouble keeping himself from jumping the poor man. Still, Naruto's good looks were no excuse to let him have Itachi, not if Sasuke had anything to say about it.

At that moment the evil plan formed, a dark cloud hovering and taunting in Sasuke's mind. A good portion of him said that this was wrong, lusting after your brother's boyfriend was morally wrong. Yet perhaps this was a chance to not only get rid of the blond intruder but to have some summer fun as well. Maybe, if Sasuke ended up liking Naruto enough, he might even think about letting Naruto stay.

Falling into Jealousy's grasp was a dangerous action. Sasuke didn't seem to see the harm that could be lurking so close to home. He was too caught up in the possibilities that now presented themselves to him. Sasuke had a blond to catch.

* * *

Naruto was still bustling around the kitchen when Sasuke decided to show his face again. His now socked feet made no sound, keeping his entry hidden. Black eyes watched as a knife was brought down to slice at a long banana. It would probably be a good idea not to scare the blond. The last think Sasuke needed was a trip to the emergency room for a stab wound.

"Thought you were making egg sandwiches?" Surprisingly Naruto did not jump, or even flinch for that matter. Without missing a beat, the chopped bananas were tossed in the blender.

"They're in the fridge. Thought I would make some banana coladas. Something sweet to go with lunch." The wink that accompanied the statement made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"I don't like sweet things." This time Naruto did seem to trip over his next words, placing the bottle of Piña colada juice on the granite counter.

"Well, you'll like this. Trust me. It's an Uzumaki specialty."

Sasuke watched as the blender was turned on, white liquid swirling in the mechanical vortex. He really didn't know what to say to that, so he reverted to the standard Uchiha response.

"Hn."

"Typical Uchiha." Naruto laughed, trying to pry off the rubber top of the machine. "You and your brother are so much alike. But I broke his shell, and I'll break yours too."

"I doubt that." A squelching pop signaled the opening of the blender, followed by a disgruntled huff. Turning around, Naruto scrunched his face, thick globs of the smoothie running slowly down his cheeks.

Sasuke blushed at the sight, his mind supplying images of different scenarios that would leave Naruto in a similar state. None of which were appropriate.

"Like something you see?" Naruto sucked on a banana colada covered finger, cleaning it with more enthusiasm then was necessary.

A part of Sasuke couldn't bring himself to believe that Naruto was hitting on him. Somehow that just seemed too convenient.

"Sorry, can't say I am attracted to clumsy idiots." Naruto's smile grew wider if anything. This was far too amusing. Blue eyes darted around the kitchen, searching for something in earnest. Sasuke watched, not really caring where the blond's attention had suddenly run off too. Or that was until he was throwing his arms up to catch the object that had been launched at his face.

Looking down he studied the round fuzzy brown-green fruit. Confusion was clearly written on his face. He was quite certain that he had not asked for it.

"Kiwi."

"Brilliant deduction. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Naruto chose to ignore the mocking tone.

"No. You're a kiwi."

"Excuse me?" There was a pause, Sasuke looking intensely at Naruto trying to claw at some sense in all of this.

"You're like a kiwi. I believe it even more now that I have gotten to finally meet you." Naruto took the moment of sudden silence to finish cleaning off his face, throwing the soiled rag into the empty sink. "On the outside you're fuzzy and unpleasant; not really one to let others see what's hidden beneath your skin. Yet, like a kiwi I think you're really a sweet guy inside."

Sasuke scoffed, not really believing what he was hearing. What kind of guy really bothered to compare people to fruit. He was tempted to ask if this was a normal hobby for the blond. Itachi was probably a pepper, if a pepper was even considered a fruit. His brother was nice and pretty on the outside, but many had been subject to his hot temper. Sasuke quickly ignored any other thoughts as to how and where Itachi could possibly be hot.

"Plus," Naruto continued. " You're green."

"Green?" This possibly confused Sasuke more so than the kiwi comment. Sasuke was not green in the sense of being a tree hugger, nor was he exactly rolling off waves of envy. Naruto quickly answered his questioning stare, while smirking in an almost evil fashion.

"You're a virgin." Sasuke almost laughed, that was a far cry from the truth. He had stopped being 'green' when it came to sexual activities many years ago.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, coming to walk past Sasuke towards the doors that would lead out towards the pool.

"You are where it counts." Sasuke nearly jumped at the bold slap to his ass. Wide dark eyes watched a smirking blond move out into the sunlight. Before he could help himself, Sasuke called out catching Naruto's attention.

"How would you know that?" Naruto just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my ways." Somehow Sasuke found himself liking this man more and more. It was rather a shame that Itachi had to have found him first. Though lucky for Sasuke, it looked like Naruto wouldn't be such a hard mouse to catch.

A shadow of a smile bloomed on his face. This would most definitely be a summer to remember.

"Let the games begin." He mumbled to himself, moving over towards the breakfast nook. Taking his seat, he prepared himself for what was to come.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *


End file.
